deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Godzillavkk/The Varden Vs The Stormcloaks
The Varden, the heroic rebels of Alagaesia who fought to free their land from the evil forces of Galbatorix The Stormcloaks, the rebel Nords of Skyrim who fought to protect the Nord way of life from Cyrodil WHO IS DEADLIEST? Well my last battle was about Sci-fi and Government soldiers, time for the complete opposite, Fantasy rebels, the varden(left) and the stormcloaks(right). These men fought to free their lands and people from tyranny, but their resaons for doing so, and values were almost opposite. And now for the warriors themselves The more heroic faction, The Varden was founded by the Wizard Brom as a resistance movement to defeat the evil King Galbaorix, the duty of leadership was owned by several people. The most famous ones were Ajihad and his daughter Nasuada. Outmanned and outnumbered from the start, the Varden bravely fought the evil forces of the Empire. the turning point came when Eragon the Dragon Rider joined them and helped the Varden claim victory at the Battle under Fathern Dur, defeating Galbatorixes Urgal armies and freeing the urgals from the imperials, who joined the Varden later. Later victories included The Battle of the Burning Plains where the Kingdom of Surda joined the Varden, The Battle of Feinstar where the rebels liberated the city from imperial forces, and last but not least, the Legendary Battle of Uru'bean, where the Varden and it's allies finally overthrew Galbatorix and freed their land. Now for the stormcloaks The Stormcloaks were founded when Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm murdered the King of Skyrim and usurped the throne when the Empire of Cyrodil outlawed the Worship of Talos, the patron diety of the Nords(the Natives of skyrim) Ulfric and his followers sought to drive the Imperials and Aldmeri Dominion out of Skyrim and make it an Indpendent Kingdom. The Dragonborn has the choice to join them or not. Some support the Stormcloaks, others do not. The Stormcloaks are more grey in terms of good and evil as they dislike and persecute all non-nords. Equipment Varden Weapons Long Range: Varden Bow and Arrow Mid Range: Varden Broad Sword Close Range: Varden Dagger Special: Varden Pike Defence Steel Armor Shield Stormcloaks Long Range: Nord Bow and Arrow Mid Range: Nord Axe Close Range: Nord Sword Special: Nord Claymore Defence Cloth Armor Round Shield Andvantages The Varden have Stronger armor and have fought an Empire that not only has a powerful army, but also wields dark magic. They've fought in diverse places such as crater of Farthen Dur and The Hellish firelands of the Burning Plains. They've also never lost a major battle(at least in the books) The Stormcloaks are Nords, and Nords are born warriors that can be both good, evil or grey. They have a war culture and a code of honor. They never lose track of their targets, never stop fighting until the job is done, their uber agressive and not easy to defend against, and can withstand the cold climate of their homeland. Their also strong Disadvantages Since the Varden have a more protective view on life, they have a less of a killer instinct. They require good training in order to become good soldiers Stormcloaks where armor that is easy to penetrate, and they focus more on offense, meaning they'll have difficulty defending themselves and be easier to frustrate and fool(this is from experience I've had fighting Stormcloaks in the game) Battle airs when the next school year begins, please leave your opinions on who would win. Personally, I'd give a slight edge to the Varden, since they won their war in canon and the Stormcloaks victory is made up of moral choices, and because the Varden fought an Empire unlike any the Nords have ever seen(in my opinion) Category:Blog posts